Lazos a distancia del amor
by kuki kiut
Summary: Se que nuestros caminos se separaron pero se que el destino nos va a volver unir.


Hola a todos! Les traigo un nuevo Fanfic de Hetalia!

Bueno este va dedicado para mi compañera de Fanfics, una personita a la cual aprecio mucho y la quiero U/u/U.

Espero que les guste este SuFin.

¡Bueno… sin más demoras aquí esta!

Un pequeño recordatorio: todo el fanfic son los pensamientos de Tino

Hetalia: Axis Powers no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya

Así que ¡A LEER!

Hikari espero que te guste n.n perdón por el título… no se me ocurrió otra cosa…

* * *

"Lazos a distancia del amor"

Subiéndome en el tren de las 12 del día, el tren siendo puntual empezando a avanzar mientras que en mis mejillas resbala una lágrima fugaz y mis dedos toco la cobertura de mis labios y en ese instante volteo a ver la persona que me provoca esto…Berwarld.

Pero como fue que lo conocí, les contaré…

Mi nombre es Tino Väinämöinen, aunque la mayoría que me conocen me dicen Tino, yo nací en el año 1918, justo cuando se acabó la primera guerra mundial. Mi padre a mi corta edad de 5 años, me hablaba de su experiencia, y eso me inspiro a ser militar en la próxima guerra. Así que desde pequeño ya usaba un pequeño uniforme militar.

Mientras jugaba con una pistola de plástico con agua, corriendo y escondiéndome, sintiendo que estaba en la guerra, y en ese momento, lo conocí.

-Pe…perdone- mientras me frotaba el lugar del golpe.

En ese instante volteé a ver quién era, y era el niño al que todos le tenían miedo, me quede sin palabras y mi corazón latía muy rápido. Pero poco a poco él se fue acercando a mí, según los rumores que había escuchado él no se apiada de nadie y sí que solo esperaba el golpe, cerrando mis ojos.

Pero nada… al abrirlos, vi que sostenía mi pequeña arma de juguete.

-T'n

-Gra…gracias.

Continúe mi camino hasta regresar a mi casa.

Al día siguiente, regreso al mismo lugar y lo veo, en uno de los columpios…solo.

-Ho…hola- me acerque a él

-H'la

-Me llamo Tino ¿Y tú?

- B'rwarld

-Mucho gusto-sonriéndole

Al pasar unos minutos en silencio, solo quede observándolo…

-¿De dónde eres?-pregunté

-D' Su'cia

-¡Genial! Yo soy de Finlandia- dije sonriendo

Justamente me senté a su lado y así fue como empezó nuestra amistad. Berwarld no es como dicen que era, él es muy amable y atento; el me confesó que es muy tímido y por ello le cuesta hacer amigos.

-Yo seré tu amigo- dije sonriendo

Solo vi como en sus ojos había brillo, expresaban felicidad que tal vez, era la primera vez en su vida, ya que en ese instante me abrazo muy fuerte y me llego susurrar.

-Gr'cias

Así que comenzamos a jugar a varias cosas, juegos que salían de mi imaginación pero al igual la de él, haciendo varias aventuras y bromas.

Al pasar el tiempo, Berwarld y yo fuimos juntos a la misma escuela, siendo él y yo en todo momento, recuerdo que en un momento, había un niño brabucón, al que tenía las oportunidades de hacerme bromas.

Por desgracia ese día no pudo venir Berwald, y al verme indefenso, aquel brabucón, que es llamado Mathias Køhler, que se creé mucho por ser de Dinamarca y creé tener el mando sobre todo. Me desvié algo del tema, continuo, ese día Mathias por ver que me encontraba solo en el recreo me obligo a darle mi almuerzo, en el cual, algo dentro de mí, le dijo:

-No

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Eh dicho que no

-Bueno… te lo has buscado

-¿Q…Qué me vas a hacer?- aferrándome a su almuerzo

Estando en el columpio del parque en la tarde, mientras con mi gorro de militar me tapaba el rostro, no quería que nadie me viera, es más, no quería ver a nadie.

-¿Qu' t'enes?

Escuche aquella voz muy conocida…

-Déjame solo

-No t' dejar' solo… ¿Qu' fue l' que p'so hoy?

-Nada, ahora vete-dije molesto

-T'no… tú… tú n'nca me d'jaste s'lo d'sde el d'a en que n's conoc'mos, as' que n' te dej'ré y d'me que fue l' que p'so.

Al escuchar sus palabras, no pude aguantar en llorar y me aferre más al columpio, moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación, ya que no quería hablar… aparte que no podía por el llanto, pero en ese momento solo sentí como mi gorro ha sido arrebato, para eso ver a Berwald, viendo su cara de preocupación al ver mi rostro.

-Fue M'thias v'rdad

-S…Sí- dije bajando la mirada

-¿C'mo fu'?

-Él quería mi almuerzo y le dije que no, así que primero metió mi cabeza en la taza del baño y en la última me pego sobre la taza provocando mi ojo morado.

-Mej'r le hub'eras d'do el almu'rzo

-No quería, quería ser como- en ese momento volteo a verlo- tú

-¿Y'? ¿P'r qué?

-Porque todos te temen y eres valiente y yo… solo soy una sombra detrás de ti.

-T'no…

En ese momento sentí el calor de sus brazos, él enfrente de mí y yo sin moverme, todavía estando sentado en el columpio.

-Yo n' soy v'liente, s'lo s'y otra p'rsona con t'mores, y uno d' mis t'mores es perd'rte, p'rdón por no a v'r est'do ahí p'ra prot'gerte, ya que p'r culpa de mi p'dre con lo del c'mbio de su trab'jo y el camb'o de la c'sa, pero te pr'meto que no v'lverá a p'sar, est'ré para ti y te pr'tegeré, lo pr'meto.

Al decir esas palabras, estuvo abrazándome por un buen rato. Y al día siguiente Berwald acuso a Mathias de lo sucedido, lo que le provocó un gran castigo y la maestra le obligo a que me pidiera disculpas, y gracias a eso, desde ese día, tuve mi libertad, ya que Mathias jamás me volvió a molestar y gracias a Berwald me ayudo a conseguir eso y siempre estuvo a mi lado.

…¿Berwald, te recuerdas cuando teníamos 16? Fue a esa edad en la que estuvimos en una de nivel superior. Esa fue una de las mejores etapas de mi vida, aún recuerdo tus palabras, ya que no quería entrar a ese lugar.

-No te pr'ocupes, yo est'ré ahí

Y así había comenzado nuestra gran etapa juntos. Conocimos unos chicos geniales, ya que en los años de 1934, aunque había pocas mujeres ahí, aun había padres que no dejaban que sus hijas estudiaran, pero en mi grupo, por alguna extraña razón había chicos de varias partes del mundo.

Descubrimos personas increíbles, que no todo de los relatos que me había contado mi padre acerca de la gente de otro lugar eran malos, no, todo lo contrario.

Algo que nunca olvidare fue aquel 1938, aquella fecha donde cambio todo, mi decisión de ser militar y creo que lo más importante… mis sentimientos.

- Berwald…

-¿S'?- me contestaste mientras veíamos el atardecer en una pequeña pradera.

-¿A quién vas a invitar al baile de mañana?

-No l' sé

-Se supone que debemos invitar a una damisela, aunque en realidad no conozco a ninguna.

-A lo m'jor no v'y- contestaste directamente

-¡Qué! Pero es un baile muy importante, se festejan los 30 años de la escuela- dije asombrado

-P'ro… no t'ngo ganas d' ir

-Anda vamos, no me hagas convencerte como lo hice con Feliciano

-… ¿Por qué Feliciano no iba ir? A él le encanta esas cosas

-Porque Ludwig se fue a Alemania, al parecer fue llamado para la próxima guerra

Hubo un momento de tensión, ya que yo aún utilizaba mi uniforme militar, que antes era de mi padre.

-Creo que mi sueño de ser militar se está acercando

-¿Te v's a ir l'jos v'rdad?- comentaste viendo como empezaba a oscurecer

-Sí- dije sonriendo- pero… ¿Por qué no te gustaría ir a la futura guerra?

-No qui'ro v'r gente m'rir ni c'mo mucha g'nte ll'ra y ver s'frimiento, a p'rte no qui'ro ver…

-¿Qué?

-Ign'ra todo 'so, no qu'ero arru'nar tu su'ño.

-No lo estas arruinando, quiero saber tu opinión

-Sé qu' no seré c'paz de m'tar g'nte, cr'o que no 'stá en mi n'turaleza, pr'fiero d'dicarme lo qu' es mi p'dre.

-¿Contador?

-Sí

Justo en ese momento, sentí como la respiración se me iba, y me costaba mucho respirar, y como un reflejo, coloque mi mano sobre mi pecho.

-T'no ¿Qué s'cede?- logrando ver tu cara de preocupación

-Na…da- teniendo cortada mi respiración- De… rato…se…me…quita

-¿S'guro? Pu'do ll'varte al h'spital

Solo me negué con la cabeza.

-Estaré…bien

Al pasar unos minutos, todo volvió hacer como "antes" ya que aún me dolía mi brazo, pero no tanto como hace rato. Aun acompañándome hacia mi casa, me continuabas preguntando acerca de mi salud.

-Estoy bien- conteste, ya estando afuera de mi casa.

-M'y bi'n, nos v'mos h'sta el l'nes.

-¿No vas a ir mañana al baile?

-N' lo cr'o

-¡Anda! Ve, hazlo por mí

En ese momento, no dejabas de mirar mis ojos de súplica, pero yo por algún motivo, tampoco deje de ver los tuyos, y vi algo en ellos, que no supe explicarlo, es más, mi cuerpo ya no reacciono al estar junto a ti.

-M'y bi'n, ir'

-Gracias- abrazándote

-De n'da- correspondienme el abrazo

- A lo mejor van damiselas sin pareja- dije separándome

-Esp'ro

Así llego la noche, una de las peores que tuve, solo recuerdo que estaba soñando contigo, era un sueño raro, éramos tu y yo, en una estación de tren, tú portabas un uniforme de militar y yo de civil, me sonó algo ilógico, pero algo pasaba, sentí lágrimas en mi cara, y cuando desperté, no estaba en mi cuarto y solo vi a mi madre llorando al lado mío.

Pensé por un momento que era el peor día de mi vida, vi como todo se derrumbaba, me enoje conmigo mismo, yo arruine todo lo que había planeado desde pequeño, yo siempre arruino todo. Arruine a que mi nación se sienta orgullosa de mí, a mis padres, incluso a… Berwald. ¡Carajo! Te defraude más a ti, sentí más dolor en mi corazón del que ya existía, te defraude por que no podré ir al tonto baile de hoy y yo que te esforcé para que fueras, me sentí un idiota en aquel momento.

Vi como empezaba ya anochecer, y sé que de seguro ya estás ahí esperando a que llegara, odio cada minuto de mi existencia al no estar ahí. Aunque tú dijiste que solo fueron unos minutos esperándome, para mí fueron horas esperándote. Cuando entraste agitado al cuarto del hospital en el que yo me encontraba, con tu traje azul, no sé porque pero en mis pensamientos me dijeron que te veías hermoso.

-T'no…¿C'mo 'stas?- mientras tratabas de tomar algo de aire

-Bien, ya el doctor me dio un medicamento

-Te d'je qu' si te s'ntías bi'n ay'r

-No me gusta preocuparte ni ser una carga para ti- dije bajando la mirada

-N'nca lo s'rás p'ra mí

- Berwald…- empezando a sonrojarse

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, y hasta que logre reaccionar que tu mano estaba sobre la mía, pero tú sujetándome, como si no me quisieras perder.

- Berwald, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Felic'ano me d'jo

-¿Feliciano?

-Tu m'dre lo vio y le d'jo tu est'do de salud, que te p'siste muy m'l en la madr'gada pre'cupando a tod's en tu c'sa.

-Ah… Berwald… no seré militar

-¿P'rque?

-Sufrí un paro cardiaco, lo que he sentido en estos días ha sido síntomas, y el médico me prohibió ir a la guerra, ya que la tensión de estar ahí, me haría mucho más daño.

-Me al'gro

-¿Qué?- pregunte sorprendido

-Lo último de 'yer que te qu'ría d'cir- empezando a sonrojarse- es que no qu'ría p'rderte ni menos v'rte morir o que t'nga que m'tarte.

- Berwald…

-Lo si'nto, sé que fu' m'y t'nto

-No… eso es muy tierno

Para ese momento, el médico entro a la habitación, antes de que me dijeras más cosas.

-Emm… Tino

-Sí, doctor

-Tengo una mala noticia…, tu corazón se encuentra muy débil, y a lo mucho durara 3 años

-¡¿Qué?!- contestamos los dos en un unísono

-Para ese tiempo, necesitaras un trasplante de corazón

Ambos nos quedamos en shock, solo pude empezar a llorar, vi que todo se derrumbó y que ya no quedaba…

-Lo siento- eso fue lo único que dijo el médico antes de marcharse

Al instante en que se fue, tus brazos me rodearon, logrando que me sintiera protegido y cálido, aunque todo mi mundo se derrumbó, tú lograste reconstruir todo, y lograste reconstruir mi corazón.

-T'no, yo n' te dej're ir

-¿Porque dices es…

No logre de terminar mi pregunta, ya que tus labios lo sellaron con los míos, logrando que emociones nuevas florecieran, tal vez, ese momento, tu lograste quitarme esa venda que me cegaba, logrando ver que estuve enamorado de ti mucho tiempo.

-T'no, t' amo y n'nca te ab'ndonaré

Mi único impulso fue colocar mis brazos sobre tu cuello, para poder susúrrate…

-Yo también te amo.

Y así el año siguiente, estallo la segunda guerra mundial, para mi fortuna Berwald y yo estuvimos juntos, el cuidándome en todo momento. Por desgracia tuvieron que cerrar la escuela, así que mi amado Berwald y yo estudiaremos contaduría en otro país que es seguro, pero nunca contábamos con esto.

En el año 1940, al ver muchos soldados muertos, mandaron a llamar más y entre ellos a Berwald.

-Pero tú no quieres ir

-No, p'ro c'mo oblig'ción h'cia mi n'ción, t'ngo qu' ir

-No, por favor…

-T'no, te pr'meto que si vu'lvo te b'scaré

-Y si no…

-Te d'nare mi c'razón

-¡Qué!

-T'no, si no pu'do estar cont'go, tan sigui'ra obs'quiarte alg' mío.

-No… no puedes

-Yo lo qu'ero y lo d'seo

-Pero ¿Qué tal si no funciona para la operación? ¿Qué tal si no llega?

-Haré f'rmar un p'pel p'ra que te lo entr'guen inmedi'tamente al d'ctor ant's de m'rir

-No Berwald

-Ya 'stá t'do h'cho… el vi'rnes me v'y

-Ese día es cuando yo me voy…

-Te acomp'ñare a la est'ción

-Pero tú no deseas irte a la guerra

-P'ro tú si

-¿Qué?

-Fue tu su'ño s'r mil'tar, pero p'r tu cond'ción no fue p'sible yo qu'ero h'cer tu su'ño re'lidad

Yo solo me quede impresionado por su decisión, a él no le gusta ver la gente morir y menos matar porque sí, pero todo esto lo hace… por mí.

Y así el viernes llegó, me acompañaste hasta la estación, y te vi con tu traje militar, estando listo para la guerra, dándonos nuestro último beso de despedida. Y así estoy ahora, recordando nuestro tiempo juntos, mi amado Berwald.

Ha pasado ya 4 años de la guerra, escuchaba la radio para esperar en el momento en que mencionaban a los soldados que habían fallecido, pero por suerte no te mencionaron.

Nos estuvimos enviando cartas, a veces tardaba meses en contestarme por la presión que había. Una vez, Berwald me contó que fue herido pero que se encontraba bien y que no debía preocuparme por nada.

Pero… llevo esperando por su carta durante 4 meses y no sé nada de él, y por mi falta de tiempo ya no he podido oír la radio, ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

A la mañana siguiente, fue una de las peores…

Mientras yo dormía pacíficamente, mi madre entro eufórica a la habitación.

-¡Tino! ¡Tino!

-¿Eh?

-Acaba de llamar el doctor, ha recibido un corazón especial para ti

-¿Qu…Qué?

-Debemos ir inmediatamente

-Pe…pero

-Córrele

No tuve más opción que vestirme rápido e ir rápido al hospital, pero aun no podía creer lo que había escuchado, seguía en shock.

_-Pero tú no quieres ir_

_-No, p'ro c'mo oblig'ción h'cia mi n'ción, t'ngo qu' ir_

_-No, por favor…_

_-T'no, te pr'meto que si vu'lvo te b'scaré_

_-Y si no…_

_-Te d'nare mi c'razón_

Al recordarme de la última conversación, una lágrima salió, debería estar feliz de porque es lo que mi madre a esperado pero no, yo no, yo solo lo quiero a él, conmigo, no en mi interior pero solo deseo ver sus ojos y…

Y ese momento recién habían llegado al hospital, entrando corriendo porque después el corazón ya no serviría. Por fortuna ya la sala estaba preparada con todo, así que fui introducido a la sala de operaciones y antes de que me durmieran tenía que saber.

-Sabe ¿Quién es el donador?

-Un joven de la guerra

Mis sospechas eran correctas, no pude evitar llorar

-Su… ¿Sufrió?

-Recibió una bala en la vena yugular, así que no creo que haya sufrido.

-… Esta…bien

Así fue como la anestesia hizo al fin su efecto y al cerrar los ojos en mi mente apareció el recuerdo de mi amado Berwald.

Cuando desperté, todos me dijeron que la operación fue un éxito y que mi cuerpo al parecer si había aceptado el corazón, yo solo quería morir, quería estar con él.

Al fin se acabó la guerra, todos viviendo en paz y tranquilidad, ya varios soldados con su familia, amigos, pero yo… sigo aquí sentado, en el mismo parque donde lo conocí por primera vez, sentando en el mismo columpio donde me prometió protegerme donde…

¿Porque no veo? ¿Quién me tapo los ojos?

-Te extr'ñe

No pude creer lo que escuche, mi corazón latía bastante rápido, así que me levante y lo vi, no había cambiado en nada.

-Berwald

-T'no

-¡Berwald!

No pude evitar abrazarlo, quería sentir su calor, la necesidad de sentir que él sería mío.

-Te extraña bastante- dije llorando

-Yo m's y no ll'res, ya est'y aqu'

Nos separamos de aquel abrazo y así de la nada, sus labios se juntaron con los míos, demostrando la pasión que no sentíamos por años.

-T'no

-Sí Berwald

Y ese momento, veo como Berwald se empezó hincar enfrente de mí.

-T'no, ya no d'seo estar s'parado de ti, qui'ro que el r'sto de mi v'da estar j'nto a ti, pr'meto que te te cu'daré, T'no ¿Des'as estar a mi l'do p'r si'mpre?-sacando un anillo de oro blanco sencillo.

-Berwald- ahora sí que las lágrimas salieron-S…Sí

Y así, él me puso el anillo en mi dedo y nos volvimos a besar aún más apasionadamente. Berwald logró convencer a mi madre de que me fuera a vivir con él y que él me cuidaría. Ahora llevamos 2 años viviendo juntos, felices.

Al paso de unos meses, adoptamos a un pequeño niño de 5 años de rubio de ojos azules, con el nombre de Peter y un perro blanco llamado Hanatamago.

Actualmente, somos una familia feliz

FIN

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado esta historia :P, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir SuFin pero awwww son tan adorables.

Muchas gracias por leer esto y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

Hikari espero que te haya gusto, ya que esto es poco de lo que has hecho y muchas gracias por todo, te quiero mucho .

Recuerden que estoy con los brazos abiertos en recibir sus reviews, quejas, regaños, maltratos, tomatazos, globos con agua, chocolate, etc.

Muchas gracias

Atte.:

Kuki Kiut


End file.
